The Sims 4/Patch 88
O octogésimo oitavo patch para The Sims 4 foi lançado no dia 12 de novembro de 2019, atualizando o jogo para a versão 1.58.63.1010 para usuários de PC e versão 1.58.63.1210 para usuários de Mac. Nota oficial Olá, pessoal que joga The Sims! Temos alguns novos itens de feriado disponíveis para vocês no Criar um Sim para comemorar o Fim de Ano. Também temos um novo recurso de colunas com vários andares para você poder construir colunas bem altas em entradas ou interiores. A Escala da Interface: também está disponível no painel de opções, dando a você mais configurações de interface. Quer saber quais conteúdos do The Sims 4 estão disponíveis? A mensagem do novo Menu Principal agora está disponível ao carregar o jogo para ajudar você a encontrar o conteúdo mais recente e incrível do The Sims 4. Além disso, corrigimos bugs e questões da comunidade para melhorar as vidas diárias dos seus Sims. -SimGuruSteph Recursos *'Colunas de Vários Andares' **Não sei se é muito certo chamá-las de colunas de vários andares. Elas parecem mais colunas com várias alturas. Vá para o Catálogo de Construção, coloque uma coluna, segure o marcador no topo e arraste-o para cima ou para baixo a fim de redimensioná-la. Algumas têm um tamanho máximo, enquanto outras... Acho que cheguei ao limite perto de 100 metros. *'Escala da Interface' **Agora disponível no menu de Opções - Escala da Interface! Você joga na resolução 4k e tem problemas com a interface minúscula? Prefere que sua interface fique legível a distâncias maiores do que trinta metros? Você deseja personalizar a escala das suas preferências pessoais? Agora você pode! No painel de Opções, abra as Opções de Jogo e escolha Acessibilidade. Fique longe da parte vermelha do controle deslizante a fim de manter as coisas seguras para o seu monitor. Mas se quiser viver uma grande aventura, experimente! Faça loucuras! Se alguma coisa der errado, você sempre pode redefinir, seja a partir do painel de opções ou pressionando Ctrl+U para redefinir a escala de volta ao padrão! *'Mensagens no Menu Principal' **Sabemos que vocês querem saber TUDO o que está acontecendo. Por isso, adicionamos a capacidade de mostrar a vocês o conteúdo mais recente e incrível do The Sims no Menu Principal. Você poderá saber mais sobre conteúdo gratuito, conferir as últimas novidades sobre os próximos lançamentos, ler sobre as novas postagens de blog e muito mais! *'Novas roupas' **Atualizamos o Pacote de Festas de Fim de Ano com novas roupas para crianças e bebês! Se ainda não adicionou o Pacote de Festas de Fim de Ano ao seu jogo, clique no ícone no Menu Principal e faça o download do pacote gratuito! Depois, vá para o Criar um Sim e selecione o filtro Fim de Ano para ver os novos itens! As crianças têm uma nova parte de cima para meninos, uma para meninas e botas de inverno! Os bebês têm um novo traje para meninos, um para meninas e sapatos! Abra os Visuais de Estilo e veja os visuais incríveis criados por SimGuruMorgan com esse conteúdo! *'Música' **Tornamos a Rádio Hip Hop disponível para todos! Isso significa que ela não é mais exclusiva do Rumo à Fama. Porém, ainda é necessário ter o Rumo à Fama para tocar as as músicas específicas do Rumo à Fama. **Adicionamos as seguintes músicas nessa atualização: ***“BMO” Interpretada por Ari Lennox Composta por Courtney Salter, Damon Coleman, Ron Gilmore, Jr., Anthony Parrino e Galt MacDermot Publicada por Ari Lennox Publishing Designee (BMI), Damon Coleman Publishing Designee, Ron Gilmore Music (BMI), Kobalt Music Services America em nome de Elite That’s Me Publishing e Third Side America em nome de MacDermot Music Contém um sample de “Space”, por Galt MacDermot Gravação cortesia da Dreamville/Interscope Records sob licença da Universal Music Enterprises e Third Side Music em nome de Kilmarnock Records ***“Big Moe” Interpretada por Beau Young Prince Composta por Jaimy Lageweg e Beau Young Publicada por Jailo Music e Rough Trade Songs Gravação cortesia de Def Jam Recordings sob licença de Universal Music Enterprises ***“Dumbstruck” Interpretada por Ceraadi Composta por Emaza Gibson, Saiyr Gibson e Troy Johnson Publicada por Emaza Gibson Publishing Designee, Saiyr Gibson Publishing Designee e Sony/ATV Tunes em nome de Margetts Road Music/Noni Zuri Music Gravação cortesia de Roc Nation sob licença de Universal Music Enterprises ***“Good Life” Interpretada por RDGLDGRN & Daniela Composta por David Lichens, Pierre Desrosiers, Andrei Busuioceanu e Marcus Parham Publicada por Songs of Kobalt Music Publishing em nome de Fungai Music (BMI) and Warner Chappell Gravação cortesia de RDGLDGRN ***“Block List” Interpretada por Rico Nasty Composta por Maria Kelly e Mark Nilan Publicada por Kobalt Music Services America em nome de Artist Publishing Group West (ASCAP)/Artist 101 Publishing Group (BMI) Gravação cortesia de APG/Atlantic Recording Corp. por arranjo com Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing ***“Litest” Composta e interpretada por DJDTP Lista de atualizações Atualizações para The Sims 4 *Sims que não gostam de Bolo de Frutas não vão mais reagir negativamente a todas as outras comidas. Por outro lado, Sims que gostam de Bolo de Frutas não vão mais reagir positivamente a Comidas de Baixa Qualidade. **Você pode até dizer que a culpa é do Bolo de Frutas, mas isso ainda está sendo decidido. ***Protesto! Talvez não... *As interações Pegar Refeição ou Dar Comida para todas as idades agora vão satisfazer completamente a necessidade da fome. Talvez isso ajude com o desafio dos 100 bebês :) *O efeito visual estragado agora desaparecerá das porções de café e chá. *Agora os Sims colocarão comida grelhada na mesa corretamente, em vez de guardá-la no inventário. *O pincel de manipulação de terreno e o cursor da borracha agora ficam visíveis para todas as ferramentas de terreno nos modos de 32 e 64 bits para PC. *Bebidas frescas agora estão disponíveis na bandeja de bebidas (para quem possui o Dia de Spa e/ou Diversão no Quintal). "Pegar Bebida" na bandeja de bebidas funcionará e não exibirá mais uma mensagem incorreta. *As Famílias/Grupos na guia "Outras Famílias/Grupos" em Gerenciar Mundos não podem mais ser formadas por apenas uma criança. **Agora elas têm a supervisão adequada. *Sims ociosos não vão mais beber água em excesso. **Saberão como se manter hidratados corretamente. *Os detalhes da pele não serão mais perdidos ao aleatorizar características dos Sims que não sejam as categorias "Rosto" ou "Tudo". *Os Sims NPCs que não são Jardineiros não vão mais remover mato dos lotes de forma autônoma. *Itens de colheita raros e incomuns serão produzidos mais rapidamente ao usar enxertos. *Foi corrigido um problema em que digitar no campo de pesquisa no Modo Construção fazia a frase "Campo de Texto" aparecer incorretamente. **Isso era assustador. *Os Sims não vão mais sair da mesa de jantar após começarem a comer ao usar a interação "Chamar para a refeição". *Foi corrigido um problema em que os Sims não conseguiam lavar pratos ou usar a lavadora se houvesse prateleiras sobre a pia ou lavadora de louça. *Sims crianças não vão mais ter a sobrancelha mudada para Marrom quando ela for definida como Loira. **Agora, a cor do cabelo e das sobrancelhas vão combinar, conforme a definição dos jogadores. *Foi corrigido um problema que fazia os Sims Adultos trocarem constantemente de roupa ao tomarem uma ducha e darem banho em bebês. *Corrigimos um problema em que a captura de tela com a opção Capturar Interface habilitada não capturava a interface. *Corrigimos um problema em que a opção "Colocar aqui" não ficava disponível ao segurar animais ou bebês. **Nós bem que gostaríamos de segurá-los para sempre... *Corrigimos um problema em que a interação Pagar Contas usando o Telefone não podia ser cumprida se quem estivesse jogando enfileirasse qualquer outra ação antes que ela fosse concluída. *Quem jogar usando o modo Laptop agora verá melhorias na iluminação do jogo. *Mover uma parede não vai mais excluir objetos em uma prateleira separada quando o truque bb.moveobjects for usado. *Corrigimos um problema em quem os Bebês que maximizavam suas habilidades não recebiam o Traço Bebê de Primeira ao crescerem. *Os Traços de Bebê não são mais visíveis após o crescimento. *A Aspiração Linhagem de Sucesso agora pode ser concluída quando as condições apropriadas forem cumpridas. *As Tintas de Terreno agora são persistentes ao colocar lotes da galeria. *Os itens yfBody_EP06DressFur_GoldGreen, yfBody_GP07DressWestern_FlowerOrange e yfBody_EP03TankStrappy_ElephantAquaCream foram atualizados para combinar melhor com vários estilos de sapatos. *Vendedores ou vendedoras não vão mais usar a lareira dos seus Sims como um portal imaginário para locais misteriosos. *O ícone das esculturas emocionais no inventário dos Sims e a aparência do objeto correspondente no mundo agora são visualmente iguais. *A vontade "Casar-se com..." agora será concluída quando você se casar. Conquista Desbloqueada! *Agora os Sims serão mais cuidadosos ao guardar os livros de volta na estante. *Sims Concentrados agora podem voltar a hackear o progresso no trabalho quando alcançarem o nível 6. *Os Sims que decidiram fazer cosplay aleatoriamente e ficaram com orelhas pontudas agora voltarão ao normal. *O portão Boas-vindas da Natureza não vai mais ter o áudio do portão de metal. *Pescar peixes de qualidade excelente agora contará para a tarefa "Fazer 6 Pescas Ótimas" da Aspiração Ás da Pesca. *Criar escadas até o segundo andar de um bloco elevado não vai mais exigir uma parede de suporte para que os Sims possam usar a escada. *Agora os Sims podem traçar rotas em suas casas após o uso das ferramentas de manipulação de terreno em seu lote residencial. *Os Sims não vão mais colecionar itens em seus inventários sem a sua permissão. *Os Disfarces dos Alienígenas e Formas da Escuridão dos Vampiros enviados para a galeria agora são marcados corretamente em relação aos pacotes e conteúdo personalizado usado. *Agora os Sims vão interagir de forma autônoma uns com os outros se um deles estiver em pé e o outro, sentado. *A opção Mover Lote não vai mais exibir escadas, especificamente aquelas acima do primeiro andar. *Atualizamos itens de inspiração muçulmana para que não ocorram problemas de sobreposição sob os queixos dos Sims. *Aventais atualizados para oferecerem um visual melhor. *Agora os Sims têm menos consideração e não parabenizam seus parceiros românticos quando eles encontram novos parceiros românticos. *Enviar itens colecionáveis para o Conselho Geológico não vai mais exigir que você envie o seu computador junto. *Agora será possível traçar rotas em telhados de vidro criados no chão, desde que haja uma entrada nele. *A opção Aleatorizar Gêmeo no Criar um Sim agora vai aplicar ao gêmeo as personalizações de orelhas e nariz feitas por quem estiver criando. *Corrigimos um problema que podia deixar as interações presas na fila. *Vender livros de Mistério de qualidade Normal agora renderá algum dinheiro. *A interação Copiar agora está disponível em livros de Receitas e de Mixologia. *Sims que se desprezam e não têm relacionamentos românticos não vão mais se cumprimentar com beijos apaixonados. Mas isso parecia tão normal! *As transições infantis de sentado para em pé na cama de bebê e no divã agora exibem menos sobreposição. *Modificadores de vantagens e traços vão persistir após as viagens. *As paredes das escadas agora serão preenchidas quando o terreno for manipulado sob as escadas. *O inventário dos Sims não vai mais ser redefinido e pular para o topo durante o uso. *A dica dos Artistas Eletrificados foi atualizada com o texto correto. *Corrigimos um problema em que as grades estavam se sobrepondo às paredes. *Grades em patamares estendidos não terão postes faltando ou partes com visuais diferentes. *As miniaturas das sobrancelhas não vão mais exibir a paleta incorreta. *Os nomes dos artistas nas Opções de Música do Jogo não aparecerão mais truncados. *A jaqueta jeans com colarinho terá menos sobreposição com vários penteados. *Os postes de cerca agora são atualizados após a manipulação do terreno. *Agora os Sims podem fazer a interação Verificar Bebê enquanto estiverem nadando. *Degraus em jardins fechados não vão mais excluir automaticamente uma parte da sua escada. *Tirar Dia de Folga e Faltar por Doença não estão mais disponíveis quando os Sims já estiverem de férias. *Sims Adolescentes não vão mais receber o modificador de Oba-oba dos adultos. *A mesa do parque agora pode ser colocada no inventário. *O ícone de Altura da Parede no texto de descrição no Modo Construção agora exibirá a altura de parede correta. *Foram corrigidos alguns problemas que podiam causar a exibição do Código de Erro 102 ou Código de Erro 139 durante o jogo. Atualizações para Ao Trabalho *Os pacientes Sims encaminhados à mesa de cirurgia não vão mais sair no meio da cirurgia. *Os Sims não podem mais ter dois tipos ocultos simultaneamente. Especificamente, Vampiros e Alienígenas. Atualizações para Junte-se à Galera *O vapor não vai mais se acumular nos cômodos sobre piscinas internas ou piscinas naturais, construídos com dutos. *As capas dos livros não vão mais mudar quando você os colocar nos mostruários de loja. *O tamanho do campo de texto no painel do Clube foi aumentado para acomodar textos maiores. Atualizações para Vida na Cidade *Os Sims NPCs que frequentam os Festivais não serão mais vistos em trajes que não são apropriados para os festivais. *Corrigimos um problema para os que possuem Retiro ao Ar Livre e Vida na Cidade que não tinham a interação "Pedir para Observar Nuvens" disponível nos apartamentos de San Myshuno. *Corrigimos um problema que não permitia que a câmera se aproximasse corretamente ao olhar os lotes no nível do subsolo. *Atualizamos os preços de armários e bancadas para deixá-los mais consistentes com o resto do catálogo do Modo Construção. *Atualizamos opções de aluguel para que não existam em Sulani. *As tarefas diárias de Promover Causa agora serão cumpridas com a interação Promover Políticas. Atualizações para Gatos e Cães *Corrigimos um problema em que todos os cães abandonados eram grandes. Agora eles podem ser de todos os tamanhos. *O local de Oba-oba no farol está funcionando novamente. *Agora os Sims podem concluir a criação de remédios para animais com o traço Vendável. *Atualize rapidamente o Cirurgião Automático 3000 da Dra. Sara Mago com um aprimoramento instantâneo. *O blazer agora se ajustará melhor com as partes de baixo. *Os cães não vão mais tentar soltar a varinha para gatos quando não puderem, esticando-se de formas místicas. *Corrigimos problemas de sobreposição com um par de shorts e várias partes de cima, especificamente o item yfBottom_EP04Shorts. *Ativar a opção Distância de Visão no painel de opções não vai mais deixar a cerca de tijolos completamente branca. Atualizações para Estações *Sims Crianças e Adolescentes agora surgem para bater nas portas durante o fim de ano para brincar de gostosuras ou travessuras. **Corrigimos um problema em que as recompensas da atividades após a aula dos Escoteiros não eram concedidas corretamente. ***A recompensa agora aparecerá no inventário do Sim, em vez de ser desbloqueada no Modo Construção. *Agora há uma chance menor de chover na GeekCon, o que deve ajudar a proteger os computadores! *Corrigimos um problema em que os Sims podiam "Juntar Folhas" em seu lote residencial quando não estavam perto das folhas. *A função de gatos sem raça definida no Criar um Sim agora funciona de novo. Oba! *Eventos sociais colocados no calendário agora funcionam e serão ativados. *Jogadores usando configurações gráficas Baixas agora podem ver texturas aprimoradas quando os Sims estiverem usando uniformes de Escoteiro. Atualizações para Rumo à Fama *Sims empregados em qualquer carreira não serão mais consultados para faltarem ao trabalho ou terminarem o turno mais cedo quando o expediente coincidir com visitas de Sims que receberam a chave da residência. *O objetivo Fazer Sims Dançarem ao Mesmo Tempo no Encontro de Fãs e Celebridades agora pode ser concluído quando você tiver seus Sims e outros Sims dançando ao mesmo tempo. *Os eventos do Show de Talentos não vão mais acontecer em locais inválidos. *O texto da dica de compra do livro Interpretação, Volume 3 foi atualizado. *O texto da dica de descrição de qualidade dos vídeos criados na Estação de Vídeo agora é roxo. **Consistência! *O rádio dos Sims está alto demais? Você pode ajustar o volume do rádio após ouvir as músicas que criou na Estação Musical Mestre da Mixagem. Atualizações para Ilhas Tropicais *Sims não convidados não vão mais aparecer nas Festas com Kava em lotes com o Traço de Lote "Habitação Particular". **A festa é minha e eu não convido você se não quiser. *Lotes de locais na praia agora podem ser selecionados para encontros dos Sims. **Que romântico! *Corrigimos um problema em que amostras coletadas em Sulani para cumprir tarefas da carreira de Conservacionista desapareciam do inventário dos Sims após serem analisadas. *Corrigimos um problema em que o modificador "Escamas Secas" não desaparecia depois que as Sereias satisfaziam suas necessidades de hidratação. *Corrigimos um problema com Crianças Sereias que não permitia que elas tomassem banho DENTRO das banheiras. **Acostumadas com a vastidão do oceano, as Crianças Sereias não ficavam felizes com os limites das banheiras. *O item Sarongue Tradicional não terá mais tanta sobreposição com partes de cima. *Corrigimos um problema que fazia com que a Cauda de Sims Adolescentes Sereias desaparecesse no Criar um Sim e ao Nadar. *As promoções na carreira de Conservacionistas podem continuar ocorrendo após alcançar o nível 10. *Demolir lotes no litoral nas Ilhas Tropicais não removerá mais a tinta do terreno. *Os óculos não vão mais criar uma sombra esquisita que não faz sentido. *Agora os Sims podem guardar cocos na geladeira. Aí sim! *Sims Humanos não vão mais pensar que são sereias nadando como elas quando estiverem nadando voltas. *A tarefa de promoção é marcada como concluída quando os Sims tiverem uma faca de mergulho. *Agora os Sims podem soltar o peixe de volta no oceano. *Sims com o Traço Chef Mestre não farão mais comida estragada. *O modificador Beijado pelo Sol agora terá um ícone apropriado. *Blocos arredondados não terão mais palafitas faltando. *A colocação de projetos de lotes com luminárias de piso não irá mais colocá-las flutuando sob as estruturas. A gravidade é mais realista. *As sombras das fundações de palafita agora aparecem corretamente. *O jogo não vai mais travar ao colocar lotes particulares da Galeria. *Um suporte de TV que estava faltando na barra de pesquisa agora vai aparecer corretamente. Você nem sabia o que estava perdendo ao usar a pesquisa... Mas se sabia, agora isso foi corrigido! *Coberturas da Galeria agora colocarão todos os itens disponíveis corretamente. *Alguns itens de mobília que não apareciam no cursor do Modo Construção agora aparecerão corretamente. *Reivindicar uma cama agora é algo exclusivo para um Sim. Agora os Sims podem dormir na própria cama sem se preocupar com outros Sims usando suas camas. *As tatuagens selecionadas no Criar um Sim não vão mais reaplicar automaticamente as roupas. *As categorias de trajes não vão mais filtrar tatuagens ao serem acessadas novamente. *O efeito visual do jato será exibido corretamente ao transmitir com um drone. *Efeitos visuais de queimadura não aparecerão mais em terrenos de lotes quando houver um incêndio em casas com fundações de palafita. *Configurar uma escada em forma de U para outro andar não fará mais com que a escada perca alguns degraus! *Sims Sereias farão seu nado especial ocioso quando estiverem fazendo interações de Sereia. *Sims Sereias que foram transformados em esqueletos agora podem tomar banho. Deixem esses ossos limpinhos. *Definir embarcação preferida agora definirá a embarcação correta como preferida. *Plantas colocadas na Modernidade Suspensa a partir da galeria não aparecerão mais em lugares estranhos. *O Comitê de Boas-vindas da Ilha continuará segurando as tigelas de Kava para dar à sua Família/Grupo em vez de colocá-los no chão quando estiver chovendo. Atualizações para Escapada Gourmet *Corrigimos as texturas de alguns Pratos Experimentais. **Pedimos desculpas, o Rolinho de Bambu Confeitado, Taco Espacial com Ovo Perolizado e Monstro do Poço de Sixam Orgânico não tinham exatamente a aparência que você pediu. *As placas dos restaurantes não têm mais uma sombra estranha ao redor delas. Agora sim. Atualizações para Vampiros *Os Sims Vampiros não serão mais repreendidos se beberem plasma de outros Sims quando tiverem permissão para isso. *As opções da categoria Rosto no Criar um Sim não ficarão faltando para os Sims Vampiros ao usar a interação Mudar Sim. *Os Vampiros se adaptaram ao horário de verão e estarão acordados quando você os convidar para passar o tempo. *As formas da escuridão dos Vampiros enviadas para a galeria agora marcam corretamente o conteúdo personalizado e pacotes usados. Atualizações para Vida em Família *Sims Adultos têm chances menores de assistir ao Canal Infantil de forma autônoma se não houver Bebês/Crianças/Adolescentes por perto. Atualizações para Reino da Magia *Feiticeiros com o traço Linhagem não terão mais seu nível redefinido se alcançarem o nível Virtuoso. *Agora as poções podem ser vendidas por Simoleons. **Lucro! *Corrigimos um problema que permitia que a Poção da Estabilidade Emocional removesse certos modificadores dos Sims de forma não intencional. *Corrigimos um problema em que o padrão de parede Ladrilho Enfeitiçante exibia paletas de cores duplicadas no Modo Construção. *Cozinhar e Criar Poções no caldeirão não vai mais mudar o preço de venda no Modo Construção. *A animação de beber é executada pelos Sims quando eles bebem a poção da Purificação de Maldições. *A animação do teletransporte não está mais sendo truncada. *Os familiares de orbes não vão mais saltar de seus locais quando seguirem os Sims fora da água. *Dois colares foram atualizados para melhorar a compatibilidade com outros itens do Criar um Sim. *A textura das calças não aparecerá mais sobre as botas. *Braceletes do bíceps agora são exibidos corretamente nas miniaturas do Criar um Sim. Atualizações para Cozinha Maneira *Removemos a opção "Pegar Sobras" para o sorvete porque ela nunca devia ter existido, e ninguém deixa sobrar sorvete! Eu não deixo :) Atualizações para Assombroso *A Festa Assombrosa agora contará para a Aspiração Grande Festeiro. Atualizações para Moschino *Corrigimos um problema em que, em alguns casos, o jogo podia travar no Modo Foto. *Os Sims que você ainda não conhece não vão mais aparecer no seletor de Sims ao ativar a interação Tirar foto de.